cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invicta
Invicta An alliance created by Dawny and DoubleU, formerly of the alliance Novus Orbus. They were later joined by fellow ex-Novus Orbus Steve927 and King Hobbs, and Synagence from Illuminati. It is officially a purple alliance and has experienced rapid growth. Invicta Charter Philosophy The Latin word invictus means "unconquer", "unconquerable", or "undefeated." The name Invicta is derived from this word, with the traditionally masculine ''-us'' ending replaced with the traditionally feminine ''-a''. This root word represents the alliance's core value, epitomized by the Invicta motto: Not in bravado and arrogance, but in determination and fearlessness in the face of adversity. As an alliance of nations Invicta's objectives are: * to practice tolerance and work for the good of all members within the alliance * to unite under the principle that "the whole is greater than the sum of its parts" * to live in peace and use force only when it is necessary for the common good Invicta believes that the only people who are truly defeated are the ones who give up! ''Invictus'' Poem The poem Invictus, written in 1875 by the British poet, critic, and editor William Ernest Henley (1849-1903), is used as an official "anthem" of the Invicta alliance. Text of the poem: Out of the night that covers me, Black as the Pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul. Charter Text Article 1: Membership- 1.1. The member nations must undertake to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means and in such a manner that international peace and security are not endangered; and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the purposes of Invicta. 1.2. Member nations must further accept that membership in Invicta is incompatible with membership of any other Cybernations alliance, and as such must forsake all other such allegiances. 1.3. New member nations are required to join the purple team; existing members are requested to convert at the earliest possible convenience. Article 2: Governance- 2.1. President & Secretaries of State (2): The highest positions in the alliance, hold the rank of Administrators, and wield final decision-making authority. 2.2. Ministers: Hold the rank of Super Moderators and supervise offices under the guidance of Administrators. 2.3. Deputy Ministers: Hold the rank of Moderator and work under the ministers to provide advice and support. 2.4. Offices (Areas of responsibility noted in parenthesis): * Internal Affairs Office (Membership, retention and advancement, voting, and internal communications) * Foreign Affairs Office (Relations with other nations and alliances, credentialing of ambassadors and embassies) * War Room (Training, command, and control of Invicta's military) * Finance Office (Allocation and dispensation of financial aid) * Recruitment Office (Recruitment of new members) 2.5. Votes of Confidence: Ministers and Deputy Ministers will be subject to periodic votes of confidence during which their job performance will be evaluated by the full alliance. Failure to win the required support may result in that Minister or Deputy Minister's removal from office. Article 3 Conduct- 3.1. In order to more effectively achieve the objectives of this alliance, members will be expected not only to advance their own nations, but to assist in the advancement of all Invicta member nations in any means practicable. 3.2. Member nations will be expected, in times of need and when otherwise called upon, to act in the defence of Invicta nations against aggression. 3.3. Member nations are forbidden from entering into any hostile action without prior sanction from Invicta. 3.4. Invicta may refuse military and/or financial aid to any member nation engaged in a conflict in which that member nation was determined to be the aggressor. However, such a member nation may still qualify for aid, at the alliance's discretion, if the overall security of the member nation or the Invicta alliance as a whole is jeopardized. Article 4: Discipline- 4.1. Member nations that fail to adhere to this charter may face expulsion from Invicta, and/or military action, subject to appeal. 4.2. Member nations caught sharing IPs will be reported on the CN forums and may face deletion. 4.3. Inappropriate or excessive spamming, abusive or insulting language, or general misconduct may result in a warning, expulsion, or other disciplinary action from Invicta. Long live the undefeated! History Invicta was neutral in the Unjust War, which took place primarily in September, 2007. On the 16th October 2007, Novus Orbus merged into Invicta. (History section under construction) Category: Alliances Category:Invicta